


just wanna show you off tonight

by nuuclears



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, D/s, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuclears/pseuds/nuuclears
Summary: They play this game all the time: Jonny touching Patrick while they’re out until he’s hypersensitive and shaking, ready to go off, and Jonny has to drag him somewhere quiet to take care of both of them, but he’s never pushed it farther than that. He suddenly, fiercely wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> x-post from tumblr for the anons who've inquired. hope you enjoy.
> 
> original tumblr notes:  
> takes place in a nebulous college au in which jonny and patrick went to the same school. this was originally part of a chatfic and was supposed to be super short and easy to write (lol self).

It’s dark in the bar, especially where they’re slumped together in the back corner of the booth. The rest of the boys not off trying to pick up are scattered around the far side of the table, arguing about the officiating earlier, so no one notices when Jonny lets his hand slip under the table and cup Patrick through his pants.

They’re pressed together shoulder to thigh and Jonny feels it when he tenses.

Patrick glares up at him but Jonny just raises his eyebrows and waits. It takes a minute, but Patrick slumps down more fully into Jonny’s side and looks away. Jonny squeezes a little in reward, watching as he swallows hard.

Patrick’s already thickening up under his hand, probably half hard since he scored in the third. Nothing gets Patrick hot like good hockey, and it was a beautiful goal off a tape to tape pass from Jonny’s stick. He can still feel the echo of adrenaline himself, and he’s had to sit here the whole night, staring at the long line of Patrick’s throat every time he drinks.

He lets himself rub a little at the bulge, feeling the heat even through the denim and bites back a smirk when he sees Patrick shudder and chew on his lip to stay quiet. Jonny wants to wreck him, wants to push and push, and watch Patrick take everything he gives him.

The music and noise in the bar is loud enough to cover up the choked off whimpers Patrick can’t able to hold back. His knuckles are white where he’s gripping the edge of the table, but no one’s noticed yet. They play this game all the time: Jonny touching Patrick while they’re out until he’s hypersensitive and shaking, ready to go off, and Jonny has to drag him somewhere quiet to take care of both of them, but he’s never pushed it farther than that. He suddenly, fiercely wants to, wants to make Patrick come right here in the booth and wants everyone – all of the team, everyone in the club – to know Jonny made him.

Seabs comes back with a round of drinks, and Jonny takes the opportunity to get Patrick’s zipper undone and ease his dick out. It’s thick and hot in his hand, and Jonny wishes he could slip under the table and get his mouth on it. Patrick is so easy for getting his dick sucked, and it wouldn’t take much at all to have him red-faced and scrabbling at the booth. He doesn’t think they could get away with that though, so he settles for thumbing over the wet head where Patrick’s already leaking, and dips his nail into the slit.

The sound that Patrick makes this time is too loud to be covered up by the noise of the bar, and he flushes, shoving his red face into Jonny’s shoulder in embarrassment.

It’s loud enough that Seabs breaks off arguing that Buff’s hit in the third shouldn’t have been a roughing call to look over, and Jonny watches him frown. Seabs’ eyes catch on where his arm disappears under the table and a lick of heat curls at the base of his spine, knowing that there’s no way Seabs will miss the way Patrick is tense and sweating.

Seabs jerks his eyes up to Jonny’s, wide with disbelief. “Really? Right now?” he asks, exasperation clear. It gets the attention of the other guys and they turn to look between them.

Jonny just stares back and tightens his hand experimentally. Patrick whines, and jerks his hips up into it, but he doesn’t pull away even though he must have heard Seabs and must know everyone is watching. It sparks something fierce and hot in Jonny’s gut, and he stares down Brent. It’s not the first time they’ve been caught by teammates, but no one’s ever complained and Jonny, well. He’s seen them look.

“You’re wrong. That should have been a five minute major,” he tells Seabs. It’s not a suggestion, and Seabs knows it, eventually shaking his head and turning back to Duncs. It takes a minute, but the rest of the guys follow his lead and go back to their conversation. No one gets up from the table.

Jonny sees though how they can’t help glancing back at where Patrick’s curled in, shaking, and Jonny’s arm, flexing as he starts up a slow drag. He wonders if Patrick can feel their eyes on them, if that’s why he whimpers out a bitten off “Jonny”.

“So good for me, Kaner,” Jonny assures him in a low voice.

Jonny’s hard now too, but he ignores it in favor of watching Patrick shiver as he lets go of Patrick’s dick to reach back into the elastic of his boxers and tug his balls out until they’re spilling over the top too. He wishes he could see under the table, knows it must look obscene. He feels reckless with the knowledge that anyone could look under the table and see Patrick’s fat cock totally exposed.

Jonny turns his head until his lips brush over Kaner’s ear. “You’re so hard for me,” he murmurs. “Love knowing everyone can see, don’t you?”

Kaner whines and shakes his head, curls dragging over Jonny’s lips, but his dick jumps against Jonny’s hand, and he’s not fooled.

“Wanna see you come right here in front of everyone,” Jonny tells him, moving his hand back up to rub tiny circles on the tip. It’s so wet now, Jonny can gather up the sticky precome with his fingers and smooth it down Patrick’s cock to slick the way.

“Jonny, I-” Patrick gasps into his neck. “It’s too much, I. Please, don’t make me,” he begs. His face is so hot where it’s pressed into Jonny’s neck, he’s sure it must be bright red.

Jonny shushes him, pets his hair with his free hand. He knows sometimes Kaner gets embarrassed.

“You’re gonna come right here for me, Peeks,” he tells him, speeding up his hand. “Gonna show everyone how easy you are for me.”

Patrick’s breath hiccups, but he doesn’t complain again, and Jonny is so fiercely proud of him. He feels the hot splash of tears against his neck presses a kiss against Patrick’s scalp. He wants to see, but Patrick is already taking so much for him, he can let him hide for now.

Jonny knows Patrick’s close, the choked off noises Patrick’s making growing louder. He can feel him shaking with how hard he’s trying to hold back, but he can’t stop shoving his cock up into Jonny’s hand in jerky little thrusts now.

There’s a pile of napkins on the table and Jonny reaches up to grab one, uses his free hand to hold it over the head. He slows down, to a tight, slow drag from base to tip, milking Patrick’s cock.

Patrick’s a mess, mouthing wetly at Jonny’s skin, just repeating “Please” over and over. Jonny burns with it, Patrick desperate for anything Jonny will give him. His own erection is almost painfully folded over in his briefs, and he wishes he had a hand free to ease the pressure.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Jonny tells Patrick. “Come on, come for me.”

Patrick pants into his neck, hand biting into Jonny’s thigh and Jonny knows he’s right on the edge, but after a few seconds, he lets out a frustrated whine. It’s not quite enough, Jonny thinks, not with an audience and Patrick so shy.

He drops his hand down to massage Patrick’s exposed balls instead, thumb dipping back to rub behind. “Come on, baby. Give it up for me,” Jonny coaxes.

Patrick groans loud enough to get the attention of the table and stills, and a second later he’s shooting into the napkin as everyone watches him come, curled over Jonny’s arm. Jonny works him through it until Kaner’s noises go sharp and he’s twitching away from the touch.

The boys are all caught staring, silent, but Jonny just stares them all down, knowing a smug smirk is curling his lip, and not caring to stop it. Someone clears their throat, and when they finally turn away, Jonny tucks Patrick back into his pants and kisses his forehead.

He’s just slumped into Jonny’s side, completely boneless. He doesn’t seem to want to pick his head up and face anyone just yet, but he hums happily when Jonny strokes back his sweaty curls.

Jonny gets them out of there pretty quick after that. The trip back is a blur, any when they make it to their room, Jonny only pauses to lock the door. He’s been hard for what feels like hours now, and Patrick goes easily when he shoves him down on the bed.

Jonny crawls up so he’s straddling Patrick’s shoulders, gets his cock out and feeds it to him just like that, so all Patrick has to do is open his mouth and take it.

He’s already on the edge, so all it takes is Patrick sucking a little, swiping his tongue over the bared head of Jonny’s dick as Jonny murmurs how good he is before Jonny’s pulling back and coming all over his face.

Patrick smiles up at him so soft and dopey, and Jonny aches with it.

He knows exactly where he stands with Patrick and he’s sure Patrick knows exactly where he stands with him, but tenderness isn’t always something they let themselves show the world. Here, in the confines of their room, Jonny can’t help himself. He cleans off Patrick’s face so carefully, can’t stop himself from leaning down to brush a kiss over his delicate cheekbone, the curve of his jaw.

It doesn’t take him long to strip them both out of the clothes he didn’t bother to take off before, and then he’s manhandling Patrick under the covers, tucking him under a possessive arm and trapping his legs with a heavy thigh.

“Night,” Patrick murmurs, and Jonny sighs against the nape of his neck. He presses a kiss there like a promise, and closes his eyes.


End file.
